Level 221
| moves = | target = | other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 220 | prevtype = Order | next = 222 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *The ingredients are separated from the main board. Special candies are needed to bring them down. *Five colours help the creation of special candies, though. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points , which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Make a lot of striped candies and ideally use them to make combinations with colour bombs or wrapped candies. *Colour bomb + striped candy combinations are needed here. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to drop the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 70,000 points for two stars and an additional 190,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,760 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,760 points per move for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points. *Dropping the ingredients is the main priority, reducing the opportunities to create colour bombs. *Even if colour bombs are created, most of them have to be combined with striped candies to drop the ingredients quickly which in turn gives a low amount of points. Strategy *Try to create colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. *If you are lucky, you can bring down an ingredient as fast as possible using colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. Trivia *The past version had the unofficial introduction of bomb dispensers. *This level is the hardest level in this episode to earn three stars. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #3 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 30,000 points #70,000 points / 40 moves = 1,750 points per move #190,000 points / 40 moves = 4,750 points per move #3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies #The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 1,220 points per striped candy has be created from cascades. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-22-22-34-52.png|Mobile version Level 221 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Crunchy Castle levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Redesigned levels Category:Medium levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Nerfed levels